The life of Amberdapple
by Bluemask of SkyClan
Summary: A small collection of poem-like short stories about a cat who is struggling for acceptance within her own clan, and is accepted in the Dark Forest.
1. Chapter 1 - Kithood

I finally decided I had polished my story so much it was like a mirror. This is my first story on this site, but it is not my first ever. please, no people insulting my work. This is important for me.

* * *

><p>Life.<p>

Life had brought through the violence of death.

The other two kits huddled around Amberleaf's belly, trying to suckle from the dead she-cat, while she did not.

The other two kits huddled around Amberleaf's belly, unknowing their mother was dead, while she did.

She was smarter than her brothers, for she knew her mother was dead.

She was smarter than her brothers, for she knew more about the world than most other kits.

Some would argue it was a gift from StarClan.

Some would argue it was another reason for The Dark Forest to corrupt her.

From the instant Amberleaf died, she knew she was cursed.

Cursed to live the sad, lonely life of the kit of a dead medicine cat.

Cursed to tread a dark, dangerous path alone.

Cursed to live a painful, violent life.

Cursed to lose her way on the path of loyalty into the forest of murderous dreams.

Cursed to become a murderer.

* * *

><p>Well, is it good enough? Please like, subscribe, and... No wait. That's Youtube. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Apprentiship

Ok, going good! Thank you Calico197 for reviewing. The next chapter shouldn't be far off, but until then, I hope this will do.

* * *

><p>Amberpaw.<p>

Amberpaw was her name now.

She could feel the cold fury at her mother, the medicine cat, creeping through her.

She could feel hatred of who she was.

She could hear faint voices promising power whispering in her ears.

She could choose to bow down to the voices and do their bidding.

She could choose how to rise to power.

She could kill those who stood in her path.

She would kill those who stood in her path.

She could kill her brothers, and more.

She would kill her brothers, and more.

* * *

><p>Ok, don't forget to review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Apprentiship

**hey** **peoples, I is back! I'm still terrible at writing chapters fast, but you can't rush it for perfection. (Plus to write stuff like this I need to feel depressed) If i've forgotten to tell you, school is back and I'm already a way into the year. (Depressed sigh) SCHOOL IZ TU HARD! also my brain is exploding with fanfic ideas, so more fics are on the way! So anyways, hope you enjoy the latest installment of Amberpaw's... Whatever you wanna call it. ok, I'm just gonna shut up now.**

**Oh, and guess who was lucky enough to get a Valentine? Mwa! I is su luckeh.**

* * *

><p>The cat lay at her paws, eyes glazed and staring at her.<p>

The cat lay at her paws, blood dripping from her many wounds and forming a pool around her.

The cat lay at her paws, her dark tabby and white fur turned sticky from blood.

The cat lay at her paws, jaws parted in a soundless wail as Amberpaw murdered her brothers in front of her mother's best friend.

Two toms lay beside her, brown pelts almost indistinguishable from the blood in their half-WindClan fur.

Two toms lay beside her, brown pelts reeking of fear, masked by the metallic tangs of death and blood.

Two toms lay beside her, claws unsheathed, features filled with horror, shock, betrayal, fury and fear, yet their eyes glazed over in death.

She realised what they had made her do.

She realised how hard it would be to conceal the murderer.

She realised she was alone, that she had to rely on no one but herself.

She realised, with a jolt of horror, she had killed a senior warrior and two apprentices.

She realised, with a jolt of horror, ThunderClan was no longer a safe place to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, getting darker. Next chapter's gonna be fun to write! Please review (cause it makes me want to keep writing) and favourite maybe?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Loner

Oh my god guys, I'm sorry. I forgot to update for SO LONG and anyway I didn't have much of a muse. Anyway, I'm getting back into fanfiction. I have been incredibly busy, and I have a bunch of ideas for new fanfictions. Once I seem one of them ready I will post it. Here's an idea of the stuff I'm writing:

adventure timeXwarriors crossover, more warriors stuff, pokemon, and some of my own stuff I need to post on a site not for fanfic, I forget what it's called. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of_ The Life of Amberdapple_

* * *

><p>Where are you going, Cherrynose had asked.<p>

I do not know, Amberpaw had replied.

Her mentor, her only friend, had looked at her sadly.

Her mentor, her only friend, had silently nodded.

Her mentor, her only friend, had silently agreed it was for the best.

Be safe, Cherrynose had said.

Amberpaw's mind swam with memories of Cherrynose.

Amberpaw's mind swam with memories of her mentor.

Amberpaw's mind swam with memories of her only friend.

Amberpaw's mind swam as a tear splashed into the shallow puddle beside her in the abandoned twoleg nest.

She huddled from the icy wind of Leafbare as she silently wept.

She huddled from the icy wind as she hid from everything she knew.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to bring a towel- uh, I mean, don't forget to review, follow and favourite!<p> 


End file.
